The Eye That Does Not See
by Fiery-razing-phoenix
Summary: What would have happened if the score was never written? What would happen to the world?
1. Chapter 1

The Eye That Does Not See

Author's notes

This is an alternate universe fiction about what would have happened in Auldrant if the score had never been written by Yulia. I did some things that some Tales freaks may not be happy about seeing as I twisted it to make some events happen that would not have if the score hadn't been written. Sorry, I just couldn't bear to write the story without one of my favorite characters xP.

Prologue- A history unwritten

Yulia stood before a glowing figure. All this time, people had thought that only six fonons existed. It was logical too- no one had ever suspected- nor had they had reason to suspect that there were more than the six governing elements sustaining their world. But now, here before her was proof that Sound itself was a fundamental element to the sustaining of Auldrant.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Yulia asked the figure in astonishment. Never before had she seen something so beautiful. It looked like a man but she couldn't be sure- its shape was ever-changing and it rarely kept the same form for more than a couple seconds. Though the one thing she could make out were its eyes. Gold and always the same they were glorious and magnificently beautiful.

"I am called Lorelei. I govern over the force of sound in this world." The figure spoke slowly to her. It was strange almost as if it was speaking in a thousand voices and only one at the same time. But then it was to be expected. The spirit of sound governs all noises in Auldrant. And, though you would think a noise composed of a thousand voices screaming, crying, praising and loving all at once would sound hideous, all the voices- all the tones melded together as if they were meant to be and they were.

"Yulia, as the spirit of sound, it is my duty to reveal to you the Score of this planet- its grand symphonic arrangement." Yulia stared at Lorelei. She did not understand what it meant. A grand symphonic arrangement? What was that?

"I can see you are confused so for your sake I will explain: For many years I have shown the history and future of this world to many of its inhabitants and none have been able to see or hear me until now. Yulia, you are the first. The Score I will show you is a record of Auldrant's past, present and future. It proclaims all things throughout the life of this world. You will see the many paths that lie before this world and you will see all that will befall man whatever the path. But, know this that the world will unavoidably travel a drastically different road whatever you choose." Yulia stood dumbfounded. She looked at this spirit. And then she realized it wasn't just a spirit of Sound. Lorelei was a spirit of Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Light, Dark, sound and Time itself. She thought back to the Planet Storm and remembered exactly how it worked- memory particles passed through the radiation gate and then went through the different fonons and re-entered the planet. So, Lorelei must not just be the governing entity of Sound and Memory but also a compilation of every other spirit and every spirit spoke in his voice.

"You are the spirit of all things Lorelei, aren't you?" Yulia instantly felt as though she had said something horrible that should never have been brought to light however, if there was anything she felt, it was nothing but glowing happiness- a feeling that was radiating straight from Lorelei.

"Your choice, Yulia that is before you now is whether or not to write the score for all man to read and know." Lorelei was avoiding confirming what Yulia had said but, she knew from his tone and his face that she was right.

"I haven't even seen the score. How can I write let alone decide whether or not to reveal it to humanity?" Yulia asked perplexed.

"Yulia, prepare yourself. I will show all things to you and you will see all things. No human has ever been able to hear my voice and certainly they have not recognized me but to you who first did, I will reveal the score and my secrets." Lorelei surrounded Yulia and she found herself completely immersed in light. If I were charged with telling you all the things she saw, we would be here for all eternity. Suffice it to say that Yulia saw many things. Seeing all things was not like seeing how the world will become but, the many paths that lay before men. They have their own abilities to choose their own fates. But, as each choice is made, a certain path disappears and Auldrant will never be able to take that path again. As she watched, Yulia paid close attention to two major paths: each one showing the outcomes of her two choices. On the one hand, if she wrote the score there would be major conflicts in the world. Families would be torn apart and even the face of the land would be scarred by the conflicts of men. However, she saw that these wars would eventually come to an end and the world would be at peace until the cycle re-circled. But, if she didn't write the score, she knew that the world would be at peace. And, for the most part, men would cease thirsting after power. There would be petty struggles but, the only major conflict would come when another was born who had the choice whether or not to write the score. If any of them attempted to write it, then, inevitably, there would be people who opposed them. Many people would die in these struggles but, whatever the outcome of those struggles, the world would always return to an era of prosperity. After seeing a great deal of the happenings of the world, Yulia began to see the events that would unfold in her own life. She saw happiness and teaching as well as learning on her part. She saw that she could be happy and content for the rest of her life. At least, up until a certain point. She found a rude awakening from her dream of bliss when she saw a betrayal by someone who she trusted- someone she loved as a brother- Francis Daath. Inevitably, he would grow too hungry for power and betray her. But, out of that betrayal she would meet a man who she would love and then, she would raise a family with him. And, eventually one of her descendants would lead the fight against one who would attempt to write the Score if she did not. Yulia saw all these things and many more. It was almost too much but, when it seemed as if her head was about to burst, the visions stopped. She had seen everything. Despite all she had seen, there was one thing she couldn't fathom. Lorelei could see that she was troubled.

"You saw all. But, more importantly you saw your own fate did you not?" Lorelei of course knew what the answer to that would be. Yulia was a strong woman but this shook even her. She was so shocked by the betrayal of Francis Daath she could not move. She knew that through his treacherous actions, she would be thrown in prison and he would take control of the organization he would christen "The Order of Lorelei".

"Yulia, do not despair. You not only saw sadness but hope as well if I am not mistaken." Lorelei said in an attempt to comfort her. And, it was true. Yulia did indeed see herself finding love in a man and having a family after her imprisonment but, in the end she would ultimately be killed by Daath's paranoia and hunger for power.

"This is a curse I wish on no other man. If you know how you will die or even just how your life will turn out, you can do nothing but live in anticipation for that day. And, for that reason and that reason alone, I will not write the score." Yulia knew that she had made the right choice. She had been upset by the things she saw in her future and even those happy things; she knew she could only look forward with helplessness. She could never change one aspect of her life.

"Very well then, if that is your choice, so be it." Lorelei spoke solemnly. He watched as Yulia walked out of his cave. She was ready to start the life she already remembered but had yet to live. And, things were just as she feared. Everything happened the way she had seen it. Not three years later she had been betrayed and then rescued from prison. There were times in her life however when the happiness she felt was enough to make her forget the fateful foreshadowing of the score. But, she was right. It all ended just as had been predicted.

Francis Daath, after reading Yulia's journal years after her exile came upon an entry that mentioned the score and eventually her foreknowledge of his betrayal. He became panicked. Goaded on by urgent voices in his head, he sent spies to locate Yulia. When they reported back that she was living in a small town in the center of the world, all of his fears became real. He had indeed read that that was where she would reside. He also saw that after reading the score, she had written, "I may be exiled by his hand; I may be rejected from those things which are my own. But, it does not matter. I, in the end will be happy and Francis Daath will receive his just reward." Fearing for his own life, Francis Daath sent assassins who brutally murdered Yulia in her sleep. Those who found her in her blood drenched sheets with her loving husband also dead say that she smiled in death. Not a smile of knowing, cunning or vengeance but one of peace.

Francis Daath spent three more years of schizophrenic paranoia ruling The Order. Eventually he did die. People with a flair for the supernatural say that it was the ghost of Yulia and her Love that pushed Francis Daath from the tower of the cathedral but what really happened that night was that Daath was passing a sleepless night filled with terror-stricken thoughts radiating from every corner of his conscience. In his mania, he opened Yulia's journal to confirm once again what he had read. But, as he was flipping through the pages. He found something- a letter. It was addressed to him and written by Yulia. He ran from his room to escape his fears and fled up the stairs. Running through every room of the great building, his screams of guilty terror filled the silent chapels. And, when he could run no higher, he threw himself from the tower convinced that he could escape the ghosts of his past in death.

Had he stopped to have read the letter before running to his death he would have seen that it read:

"My dearest Francis, I know that you may never have the chance to read this letter but, I write it in the deepest of hopes that someday you will. Know that I do not blame you for the things which you have done. I still to this day love you. I would not be writing this letter if I did not feel so. There is so much I wish to tell you but I know that it will only feed your mania. Francis, I hold no bitter feelings against you. What you did- you did because fate dictated so. And for that, I cannot hold any resentful feelings. I remain, lovingly yours- mentor, friend and sister- Yulia Jue"

It is a tradition that a fate is a wicked thing. The score is a terrible tool and the two who have read its prophecies have gone mad and ultimately been killed by it. The Score could inevitably prevent deaths but, as Yulia saw, it would cause contentions that would rage throughout the eternities on this planet. It can drive men mad with its predictions of death and vengeance- even those predictions of good can plant the seed of insanity in one's heart. Only two have risen up to write the score in the past and the battles that eventually destroyed them also took the lives of many brave men and innocent women and children. From what we have heard from these two, we know that there are only three opportunities for descendants of Lorelei to record the score. We must stand vigilant and waiting for the third bringer of madness to rise so that all the nations of Auldrant may strike him down with great fury that this path of insanity may never be presented to the race of man again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The rising nations

All was not well with the good kingdoms of Auldrant. There were no wars- for there could be none. All peoples had to band together to survive. Famines and disasters ran rampant through the land. Only those endowed with the ability to use magic could sense the real reason: an imbalance in the fonons. As to the reason why, they had no thought or speculation but, one thing was for certain that as thePlanet Storm caused massive vibrations in the core, the blood and tears of the planet were seeping out. Some began to regret that the score had not been written it would have surely told them what to do to prevent a disaster like this but; there were also those who knew that if the score had been written as many now desired, they would have more problems than just famine and disaster.

With these terrible ragings of nature happening in each land, the people were barely able to scrape by. The nobles lived far below their class and the peasants hardly ate at all.

Kimlasca was struck completely un-prepared for a disaster of such magnitude. With little farm country, their people began to feel the effects of starvation. Earthquakes too, raged throughout the land and those who did not suffer the famine and drought were driven from their homes by the stirrings of the earth and her tears that wept forth. The king was completely at a loss and with nothing left to do, he turned Karl, the emperor of Malkuth.

Now, the situation in Malkuth was different entirely with several prosperous farming villages and even a main trade city in the country, they were able to survive the famines quite well. However, they found that the substance leaking from the earth was becoming an increasing threat to the survival of several of the biggest agricultural producers in Malkuth. Engeve produced nearly a quarter of the food which was distributed throughout the kingdom and already half of its population had been forced to flee from the poisonous mist. The two nations had begun to rely on each other for aid throughout this period and the bonds of fellowship had grown even stronger.

Now, a long time ago when Yulia had escaped with her husband from imprisonment, she fled with him to the center of the world. Here, secluded from the rest of the world, she and several others founded a city which, despite Yulia's adamant protests, they named after her. Because of the kindness the people showed her and her family, she shared her extensive knowledge of the fonons with them. From that knowledge, every citizen of Yulia city grew up well instructed in the ways of magic and their technology advanced far beyond anything that would be seen in the rest of the world for well over another 1000 years. It was because of these advancements that the people of this city knew the cause of the disasters they even had the technology to keep the miasma from entering their own city. They knew that the poisonous gas was not the tears of the earth but a byproduct of the planet storm which was unable to contain itself within the planet. The people of the planet weren't going to stop using the seventh fonon but, there was also no way of destroying the miasma.

The people of Yulia city pondered this problem. Even though they lived on an island, the poisonous gas was affecting them too. Their scholars, scientists and magitechnologists searched through everything for an answer. If this problem was not dealt with quickly, the whole world would be swallowed up in a calamity that could destroy civilization as they knew it. They were stunned when a boy of Sixteen years presented them with a possible answer.

"We know that the planet's energy- memory particles flow out and through the planet storm and eventually return through another point on Auldrant." The young boy said confidently. The scholars and elders around him nodded politely. "Well, I have found eight other points aside from the two in the planet storm on Auldrant where a similar type of energy lies captive underneath. If this energy is memory particles, I can restrict its upward movement which would, in turn, lift the continents."

The wise thinkers of Yulia city were astonished how could one so young best their knowledge?

"And exactly how have you come to know this young master?" An old scholar ripe with years inquired.

"Through the usage of the Seventh fonon." The youth admitted in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"But, that fonon has been only theoretically usable since the age of this city's founder Yulia!" the same old man exclaimed. He was in shock that anyone especially this young boy would be able to master usage of something that so many people had just barely begun to acknowledge existed.

"Perhaps if I give you a demonstration you will understand." The young boy closed his eyes and held out his hands. When nothing happened, the scholars began to become impatient.

"Well, if all you're going to do is put your hands out in the air like an undead, I can do that too! In fact, I'm halfway there!" But, at that moment the boy started to glow a golden color and a low sound spread through the hall. The ornate windows vibrated gently and all the council members could feel their chairs shaking. Then it started to happen. Exactly where the youth was directing his arms was the wooden centerpiece of the meeting table. And, in it the symbol of Yulia City began to appear as if carved by invisible hands. When the symbol was complete, the boy gave a sigh and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have just witnessed the power of the seventh fonon- the power of sound. What carved the symbol in the center piece was the vibration coming from the air. Through channeling the power of the seventh fonon, I can cause the air to vibrate violently and perforate solid objects even as durable as iron. Through this fonon, I was able to detect large amounts of energy trying to escape the planet. That is what I have found." The council was still simply buzzing about this development. They began speaking about the magical ramifications of this discovery and it was almost as if they had completely forgotten about the crisis they all now faced.

"Hey!" The boy shouted. Startled by his audacity, the council fell silent, "I think we're all forgetting the problem at hand. The people of Auldrant are being consumed alive by this gas this Miasma. I believe that if we construct certain control rings, we can force out the memory particles and make them lift up the continents taking them safely out of reach of the miasma."

"What will we need to do?" A younger looking man inquired.

"We must get certain rocks and irons from Kimlasca and Malkuth. Then, I will carve the spell into them that restricts the movement of the memory particles. As soon as these passage rings are in place around the energy flow, I can begin raising the planet." The room stood silent as the council deliberated. They were amazed by the ingenuity of one so young.

"I vote that we proceed with this operation. If we act swiftly, we may be able to save hundreds or even thousands of lives." Said the Mayor of Yulia city-Frederic- the youth's father.

"I agree wholeheartedly. What these two propose is a measure which must be implicated immediately." The former mayor Teodoro Grants continued.

"Well then it is settled. We will immediately present this plan to King Ingobert and Emperor Karl immediately. I assume the vote is unanimous?" No one in the room contested the council chair's assumption. "Well then, I think it is only fitting that we bestow upon this young man a title noting his ingenuity and his bravery addressing the council and the world with such an idea. Are we agreed that the title of Watcher of Yulia city be conferred upon this boy? I agree that this is a bit hasty but, given the circumstances, I don't think we can afford time for a formal debate or ceremony and I certainly won't send any plan conceived by a normal youth to the royalty of Auldrant." This time, instead of silence, the room erupted with amens, votes of confidence, yeas and shouts of the like. "I am to assume the vote is unanimous then?" again the room fell silent. "Then kneel Vandesdelca Musto Fende." The boy stepped forward and came down on one strong knee.

"I, in behalf of the council of Yulia city do herby bestow upon you Vandesdelca Musto Fende the title and name of Watcher of Yulia City and all the rights, responsibilities and loyalties that accompany such title." The chairman took the sword of Lorelei- a precious relic of the city and gently touched the blade on each of Van's shoulders and the top of his head.

"Now, I believe that it would be best if we were to send this young man out to explain to the rulers of the world exactly what he has planned for them." The chairman stated after finishing the hurried ceremony.

"I agree. I don't believe that we could send a more qualified person." Another member of the counsel stated. A series of approving grunts followed.

"Lord Fende, I can have a ship ready to depart tomorrow morning under your command if you wish. If you need more time to prepare, by all means, take it but, remember each second is precious." The chairman said calmly

"Thank you. I will be ready to leave tomorrow morning." Van said bowing low. When he finished he turned swiftly and headed for the exit. His father watched quietly as he left.

"Your son seems troubled." Teodoro leaned over to Frederic. His concern for the boy was appropriate- he was almost a surrogate grandfather to the Fende family. They had lived in Yulia city since Jenica Fende- Van's mother had passed away. Neither Frederic nor Van could bear to be so close to the place where she was murdered. Teodoro was the first to welcome them to Yulia city and quickly, the Fende family was assimilated into the society of the autonomous state. Frederic was seen for his great ability to lead and was elected mayor not five years after moving to the city. Van was a prodigy among the children of Yulia city. He was kind to his peers and admired as the smartest, strongest and most loyal of friends. Mystearica or "Tear" was Frederic's second child who was conceived just before Jenica's death. She had always been a quiet child. But, even at the tender age of five was beginning to exhibit a fierce determination, a pensive character and a deep love for others- traits that she learned from her brother and inherited from her father.

"I think he's upset that we haven't done anything to help the people of the other lands before. We do have the technology here." Frederic almost began feeling bad that he had done nothing. His son was being an example to him and he did not want those roles reversed. His children needed something firm to stand on.

"Frederic, there's nothing we could do. Yes, our city's barrier does keep the miasma out but, it is a lost arte. We do not have any idea how to construct the fonic barrier that shields our city from the miasma. Van knows that." Teodoro was right and Frederic knew it.

"Alright, I'll just speak to him when I get home. Though he may be displeased with me, I could have nothing but pride for him right now." Frederic sighed. After the meeting dismissed, he returned to the mayor's office where he had a fair amount of paper work to do. The position of mayor was most definitely not a glorious one. He was beginning to wonder whether the people of Yulia City really trusted him or they just wished a curse of paper upon him. He worked quickly though and the mountains of paper and documents diminished. When he could actually see over them, he decided to head home and leave the rest for the next day.

Frederic could not help smiling to himself. His son really was incredible. He knew that he could never come up with anything like Van's Passage rings. He politely acknowledged those who greeted him on the way home but not much more than a passing nod. He was too lost in thought.

"His ingenuity is certainly something he got from Jenica." Frederic was thinking out loud as he traveled from the Mayor's office to his home on the outside of city hall. As he approached the house, he knew that he had to talk to Van before he left. His son needed to know exactly how proud he was and even more about their family's past. Frederic slowly walked towards the house and deactivated the barrier door.


End file.
